My Music
by Kasperr
Summary: Tentang Min Yoongi yang sulit mendapat inspirasi untuk lagunya, dan tentang Park Jimin yang merindukannya. Special for Yellow-ssi. F.L.U.F.F. [BTS] YoonMin. BL. DLDR


**[My Music]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

F.L.U.F.F

 _Teruntuk Yellow-ssi  
_

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Min Yoongi adalah seorang produser sekaligus pencipta lagu untuk sebuah perusahaan agensi besar di Seoul.

Lelaki berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu sedang duduk di dalam studio musiknya. Rencana awalnya adalah dia akan tinggal di dalam studio semalaman untuk menyelesaikan lagu baru, mungkin dia hanya akan memakan waktu tiga sampai empat jam, sekitar jam lima subuh dia bisa pulang, tidur di bawah selimut hangat sambil memeluk kekasihnya, Park Jimin.

Namun yang terjadi malah Yoongi duduk terdiam menatap laptop yang menampilkan desktop, tak ada aplikasi apapun yang dibuka, tak ada satu katapun untuk lirik lagu baru itu. Yoongi sedang tidak mendapat inspirasi. Dia sudah dalam mode yang sama selama lebih dari empat jam, membuat pinggangnya sakit karena terlalu lama duduk dan kepalanya pusing karena matanya yang sedari tadi berhadapan langsung dengan nyala laptop.

"Astagah! Ada apa dengan otakku ini?" Yoongi bergumam pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Yoongi sudah mencoba membongkar file-file lagu lamanya, siapa tau dari satu not di lagu itu bisa menuntunnya pada lagu yang baru. Dia juga sudah mendengarkan lagu milik orang lain; artis dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Lagu lawas maupun lagu baru. Tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Yoongi tetap kembali duduk di kursinya sambil melipat tangan di atas meja.

Yoongi terkejut dengan bunyi ponselnya yang berdering, mengedipkan nama Jimin di atas layar. Dia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di studio, mnegambil ponsel itu untuk segera menjawab panggilan.

"Halo sayang?"

"Hyung…" Suara cempreng Jimin yang selalu menjadi favorit Yoongi terdengar, "Aku baru sadar kau lupa membawa selimutmu, mau kuantarkan?"

Yoongi mengerling jam dinding bulat warna coklat di atas raknya yang menunjukkan pukul satu tengah malam. Sudah terlalu larut. Dia tak ingin Jimin menemui hal-hal tidak menyenangkan di jalanan, walaupun itu mungkin tak akan terjadi. Yoongi memang tipe orang yang gampang cemas tentang kekasihnya.

Jadi Yoongi menjawab, "Tidak usah, sayang, sudah terlalu larut. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa selimut."

"Tapi hyung…" Yoongi tersenyum lebar mendengar rengekan itu, " Kau selalu tidak tahan dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi."

"Aku janji tidak akan sakit. Ini sudah larut, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa di jalan." Kata Yoongi menenangkan.

Tapi sepertinya Jimin belum menyerah, "Aku akan kesana dengan mobil, dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa…"

"Tapi, Jim–"

"Tapi Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi tak bisa menahan tawa gemas ketika Jimin menyampaikan kata-katanya dengan suara malu. Baiklah, Yoongi mengerti, kekasihnya itu hanya menjadikan selimut sebagai alasan agar mereka bisa bertemu dan melepas rindu.

"Tapi, kita baru berpisah empat jam." Ujar Yoongi, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lagi karena Jimin terdengar tidak mau bersuara.

"Aku sudah merindukanmu lagi." kilahnya sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara keras, "Aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku!"

 _Bip_

Yoongi menatap geli ponselnya. Jimin baru saja memutuskan panggilan sepihak, membuat Yoongi tak bisa mencegahnya datang. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi tak sungguh-sungguh mencegah kedatangan kekasihnya itu, jujur saja Yoongi juga merindukannya. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun dan mereka masih selalu merasa kasmaran setiap hari.

Itu karena sesekali Yoongi memberikan hadiah dan kejutan manis bahkan bukan di hari ulang tahun Jimin. Kadang Jimin yang memberi Yoongi kode-kode menggemaskan ketika dirinya ingin mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Mereka juga bisa bertengkar di beberapa kesempatan selayaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya, saling mengabaikan, berteriak pada satu sama lain, bahkan Yoongi pernah menginap di studio untuk menghindari Jimin. Namun tentu saja itu hanya bumbu-bumbu asmara mereka saja. setelah beberapa hari merenggang, mereka akan kembali saling merindukan. Gengsi untuk menelpon lebih dulu, malu-malu untuk mengatakan bahwa keduanya tak sabar ingin bertemu dan saling berpelukan.

Yah, hubungan seperti itulah yang Yoongi dan Jimin jalani tanpa ada jenuh.

.

Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, Jimin sudah melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu studio Yoongi. Membuat kekasihnya itu menggeram cemas karena menduga Jimin pasti menyetir laju mobilnya.

Jimin yang datang dengan celana drawstring, jaket tebal warna navy dan ankle boot warna senada membuat jantung Yoongi berdebar. Selalu saja Jimin membuatnya sebegini lemas hanya karena pakaian-pakaian yang di kenakannya.

"Ini selimutmu." Kata Jimin menyodorkan selimut tebal warna coklat tua kepada Yoongi yang duduk di sofa.

Yoongi mengira dia akan langsung mendapat pelukan, tapi ternyata tidak. Jimin malah sibuk mondar-mandir di dalam studionya, melihat-lihat. Padahal Yoongi yakin Jimin sudah menghapal setiap sudut studio dan barang sekecil apapun yang ada disana. Jimin berhenti di depan meja dimana laptopnya yang menyala berada, menatap bingung benda elektronik itu.

"Kau belum melakukan apapun pada lagumu?" tanya Jimin langsung. Dia tahu akan menemukan berbagai jendela aplikasi pembuat lagu terbuka di laptop kekasihnya, bukan hanya desktop yang memajang foto mereka berdua yang berpelukan saat natal.

Yoongi menghela nafas berat sambil membuka lipatan selimut, menutupi kaki dan pangkuannnya dengan kain hangat itu,

"Aku belum mendapat satu inspirasi pun untuk lagu kali ini. Pikiranku buntu." Katanya denga suara serak.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, ikut masuk ke dalam selimut bersama sang kekasih. Yoongi menyambutnya sambil merentangkan tangan agar bisa memeluk Jimin.

"Kau sudah mencoba mendengarkan lagu lamamu?" Tanya Jimin mencoba membantu kekasihnya.

Yoongi mengangguk.

Jimin menggumam _hmmmm_ sambil memutar bola matanya, "Kalau lagu terbaru dari artis lain?"

"Sudah."

"Lagu lama?"

Yoongi menggumam.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Jimin sedang sibuk memikirkan ide lain yang bisa memberikan kekasihnya inspirasi, sedangkan Yoongi sendiri sudah menyenderkan kepala di bahu Jimin dengan lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggang.

"Memangnya kali ini kau mau menciptakan lagu untuk siapa?" Tanya Jimin akhirnya, "Girlgrup? Boygrup?"

"Girlgrup." Jawab Yoongi singkat. Hari semakin larut dan matanya sudah terasa berat.

Namun Jimin sepertinya masih terlalu bersemangat untuk tidur, jadi dia bertanya lagi, "Kau mau genrenya apa?"

"Pop."

"Kau mau sesuatu yang cute? Atau seksi?" Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang memeluk perutnya, "Atau ballad?"

Yoongi tak membalas lagi jadi Jimin segera menolah pada kekasihnya, memukul paha Yoongi pelan sambil merajuk, "Aku sedang membantu mencari inspirasi tapi malah ditinggal tidur. Dasar."

Jimin menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sambil menggoyang kakinya pelan, Jimin menatap Yoongi, tersenyum melihat wajah tidur pulas kekasihnya.

Yoongi memang terlihat dingin dari luar, dia jarang bicara dan tidak begitu suka bersosialisi. Kadang dia menjadi sangat galak pada sesama produser atau bawahan, seperti tak tersentuh namun sangat disegani.

Tapi lihatlah ketika dia tertidur. Dia seperti malaikat, sangat damai dan tampan. Min Yoongi yang _asli_ memang terlihat ketika lelaki itu tidur. Dibalik sikap jeleknya itu, Yoongi adalah pribadi yang hangat, sangat penyayang dan selalu bisa menjadi tempat bergantung.

Yah, lihat saja caranya menyayangi Jimin dan bagaimana Jimin selalu merindukan kekasihnya ini.

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum, membelai wajahnya yang halus dan kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Yoongi yang kemerahan.

"Perlukan ku unduh jenis musik baru di laptopnya?" Tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba mendapat ide, "Itu akan membantunya besok pagi."

Jimin baru akan bangkit dari duduknya, namun Yoongi sudah menahan pinggangnya, memeluk lelaki itu lebih erat dan semakin melesakkan wajahnya dileher Jimin, mencari kehangatan.

"Aku harus mencarikan musik lain untuk memberimu inspirasi–"

Jimin mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi dia menyerah dan kembali bersandar di sofa sambil membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Nothing…"

Jimin menggumam untuk meyakinkan bahwa Yoongi baru saja mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nothing can help me but you." Gumam Yoongi dengan suara seraknya.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memeriksa bahwa Yoongi benar-benar sudah tertidur, dan dia memang menemukan Min Yoongi sedang memejamkan mata pulas sekali.

Mungkin Yoongi memang sudah tidur dan tadi itu hanya igauan saja. jadi Jimin kembali memeluk kekasihnya, hingga dirinya ikut merasa mengantuk. Kesunyian selalu berhasil menyita kesadarannya.

Sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, dia mendengar Yoongi bergumam lebih keras, " _You are all the music I ever need._ " Membuatnya tertidur dengan jantung berdebar bahagia.

Baiklah. Mungkin dengan memeluk Yoongi semalaman, akan membuatnya mendapat inspirasi besok pagi, karena dia tidak membutuhkan apapun selain Jimin disisinya.

Selalu seperti itu.

.

.

The end

.

.

* * *

A/N:

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUNNN, Yellow-ssi sayangku!

Ini FLUFF mu yaahhh~ sebenernya mau ngasih yang "Your Bride To Be" tapi lagi males ngetik itu, akhirnya bikin ini dulu buat hadiah di hari ulang tahun. YBTB tetap untukmu, tapi menyusul. Diketik kalo udah rajin, yaahh~ hihi.

Beklah.

Readernimdeul sekalian, maafkan fluff gagal ini.

Gagal ya?

.

Kurang manis?

.

Kalo gitu… **review**? Ehe

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
